Kei Takishima
'''Kei Takishima '''is the top student of the S.A, being ranked 1st in the entire school. He is the son of the CEO of Takishima Group and grandson of the President of the Takishima Group. He is the boyfriend/fiance of Hikari. Appearance Kei has straight, tousled brown hair and hazel eyes. He is usually seen wearing the S.A uniform. He has inherited his looks from his mother. In the manga, Kei has blonde hair with a pair of clear hazel eyes. He dresses formally during meeting and parties. His outfit changes whenever the S.A goes on outings. When Hikari challenges him for physical activities, he puts on a plain blue t-shirt and white track pants. Personality Kei Takishima is always a smooth winner. He's rarely seen stressed out or concerned about matters unless it involves Hikari being in trouble or when another guy is getting too close to her. He maintains a stoic and cool demeanor most of the time. He is initially shown as being very independent. He likes to refer to Hikari as "Number Two," or "Miss Second Place" to get a reaction out of her, which never fails to provoke her. He is a prodigy and has an excellent photographic memory. Even from a young age, he won many intellectual awards. As he grew older, he started to help his father in business and soon became regarded as the true head of the business. He excels at everything, from academics, athletics to martial arts. Due to his very strong athletic ability, it causes others to often question if he is actually even human. He usually preferred to do things on his own, until Hikari showed him how much fun it can be to work with other people. He has had a crush on Hikari since childhood when he was six years old, having fallen in love with her at first sight. Kei is originally seen as being a cold and stoic character. However, as he becomes close to Hikari, he is shown to become more friendly and happy. Yahiro comments in the sequel to the manga, that Kei has changed since he began his relationship with Hikari. Relationships Hikari Hanazono Kei developed a crush on Hikari from a young age, starting from the time he first met her at six years old. When asked how he fell in love with her, he said how after he first defeated her when they were just children, instead of avoiding him, Hikari kept coming back to try again no matter how many times she lost. It was this surprising and stubborn trait of hers that made him realize he loved her. It is implied she is the first girl Kei has genuinely liked, with his grandfather showing surprise that Kei has found a girl he actually likes upon hearing about the two. As self-proclaimed by her, he is her rival. This, in which, he has always gone along with. He always waits for her birthday gift eagerly. He calls her "Miss 2nd place" in order to provoke a reaction out of her, which he thinks is cute. Part of the reason for his attachment to her, is that she is always surprising him during their time together, although he can sometimes predict what she is about to do. For example, in Episode 12 of the anime, she chose to stay with him at his house when he is sick. He enjoys seeing her happy and strives to maintain that happiness. Despite being a rather stoic character, Kei will often easily get jealous of other guys when they become too close to her, more or less Iori Tokiwa and lightly Hajime Kakei. This is seen when Kei throws a book at the Student Council President because Hikari says that she "loves people who can rise to a challenge." Also, when Tokiwa confessed to him that he liked and was pursuing Hikari, Kei responded by almost punching him and warning him to stay away from her. Another incident is of the time when he is seen walking off to find and "kill" the President for ruining his homemade meal by Hikari. Usually when Hikari hints about her feelings towards Kei without realizing it, his expression becomes very hopeful. For example, when Hikari kisses Kei on the cheek, his expression changes, and a blush appears on his cheeks. In the series, Hikari is the only person who can make him blush. Hikari and Kei kiss several times on the manga in chapters 17, 25, 33, 37, 42, 53, 58, 77, 84 and 91. They are briefly engaged in Chapter 91 when Hikari proposes to him, but Kei eventually chose not to get married right away. In the final chapter, however, Kei asks her to marry with him and even admits he wanted to propose on her birthday. In answer to his proposal, Hikari replies that she will marry him the day she beats him. In the sequel, S.A Street Fight it is shown that Kei sometimes has ecchi thoughts about Hikari and is desperate to marry her. He even wishes that Hikari could beat him at some sort of competition so that he could finally marry her. (He is unable to go easy on her since she told him that he is to never let her win in their matches.) They do, however, get engaged in the final chapter of the sequel since Hikari finally managed to beat Kei in Aoi Ogata and Alisa Appleton's wedding during a game of bingo. Sui Takishima Sui is the younger brother of Kei. It is seen in episode 4, that Sui appears to hate his brother and the two share a bad relationship. He refuses to go to school and doesn't take his studies seriously. Their family had arranged for him to have a tutor, but the tutor gave up on him. It is soon revealed that Sui doesn't try in school because of the strong reputation Kei developed for his outstanding academic and athletic achievement. Because of his brother's progress, he feels like he can never live up to such glory. Kei is aware that Sui will always be compared to him and wishes that he didn't have to be held his standards, admitting he does love his brother. Later, after he witnesses Kei lose his usual stoic posture when seeing Hikari hurt and is given praise for carrying her all the way back, all of the aggression Sui held towards Kei fades. He soon develops a big brother complex after this, always praising Kei. In the manga, he is later seen continuing to admire Kei and refers to Hikari as the "dumb broad" his brother is dating. Trivia *The pronunciation of Kei's name is the same as the English letter "K." *His favorite colour is indigo. *He likes and will eat any type of food that Hikari makes despite her food being barely edible. *He often fantasizes about getting married to Hikari as shown in the manga, whom he has loved for more than a decade. *After Hikari, Kei is closest to Ryū Tsuji in the group. *He is shown to hit Tadashi Karino if he does something stupid or if Kei's angry. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Special A